Aunt and Nephew Love
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: Gray helps Claire when she isn't feeling well.


~ I do not own Jurassic world or any of the characters ~

Claire was laying in bed, trying desperately to soothe her upset and painful stomach. Just then she heard Gray come in the front door, he had just gotten home from school. "Aunt Claire, you home?" he yelled. "I'm in the bedroom, sweetheart. " she called tearfully. The young boy placed his things on the kitchen table then followed the sound of his aunt's whimpering. "Are you ok?" he said as he entered the room. Claire nodded, trying to fake a smile. "Yes dear. I'm just, having some stomach issues. " He walked over to the bed and felt his aunt's forehead. "You don't feel too warm. " He then crawled into bed with his sick Aunt. "You sure you're ok?" Claire tried to pretend to feel fine, but the pain in her stomach was too bad... she let her true feelings slip. "No... I feel terrible." Gray looked at her sympathetically and nuzzled her. Claire started crying from the pain and sick feeling in her stomach. Gray was kinda nervous, he had never comforted her before. He awkwardly rubbed her back, trying to figure out what would help. Then he remembered what Karen had often done for him and Zach when they were feeling sick. "Hold on, I'll be right back. " he said as he left the room. A few minutes later he returned with some pepto tablets and sprite. "Here, eat one of these. Now, apology in advance its disgusting but you won't taste it after you drink some Sprite which also should help." Claire smiled gratefully at her nephew and did as he said. "Thank you, baby." He smiled and rubbed her arm. "Are you nauseous or does it just hurt? Or both?" he asked. "Both." she answered. "Should I get you a bucket? Just in case?" Gray asked nervously. Claire nodded and he quickly did just that. He sat the bucket on the nightstand and switched places with his Aunt so she'd have quick access to it.

"So, do you think it was something you ate?" Gray asked, breaking the silence. Claire shrugged. " I'm not sure. But I don't have a fever so, I can't think of anything else it could be." she stated as she closed her eyes against the nausea and dizziness. Gray saw that she was starting to feel worse, so he started rubbing her back in soothing circular motions, just as Karen had often done for him. " Thank you sweetie. " Claire said weakly. "No problem. I like helping you. " the young boy replied as he layed his head on her shoulder. He helped her lay down, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as he continued to rub her back. A few minutes later, when Claire had nearly fallen asleep to her nephew's surprisingly good massaging skills, the redhead suddenly felt an awful sensation in her stomach. She sat up quickly, holding her stomach. "What's the matter?" Gray asked. Claire didn't answer, as she was contemplating if she should grab the bucket or not. She didn't want to throw up, so she was trying to decide whether she could stop it or not. Gray asked again "Are you gonna throw up?" Claire nervously replied "No, I don't think so. " But Gray could tell she was lying. He knew that weak, "trying not to gag" voice his aunt always had while trying to convince herself not to get sick. "Be honest, it won't scare me." he said as he rubbed her arm. "Ok, ok yeah I think I am.." she admitted. Gray crawled over to her side of the bed, grabbed the bucket and held it in front of her. "Just let it out. Mom says if you try to stop it you'll just feel worse. " She was going to try and lay back down, but her stomach had other plans. She clapped her hand to her mouth and started crying. Gray was confused at first, but then he remembered... Claire was terrified of throwing up. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot you're scared of it... Ok tell you what, I'll sit against the headboard, you can lean on me and just throw up in the bucket. Ok? That way I can kinda hold you. " Claire was too scared to argue, so she did what he said. Gray wrapped one arm around his Aunt, still helping her hold the bucket with the other hand. "It's ok, I'm right here. " he whispered soothingly. She was still not ready to allow her body to do its thing. "Just do it, Aunt Claire. You could've been done by now and you'll feel better afterwards. " She still refused. Gray sighed and said. "Ok, would it be easier if you sit on my lap? Don't worry you're not too heavy, I know that's what you were thinking. " Claire agreed to try that and Gray gently helped her on his lap. "See? No problem. " "I- I don't wanna... do .. this." Claire sobbed. Gray patted her back reassuringly and said "Just relax. I've got you. " Now she knew she couldn't stop it any longer. Her heart was racing and she felt like she was having a panic attack. Gray could see his aunt's discomfort. " Take a few deep breaths. It's ok, I promise. I know its feels gross but you'll feel better afterwards. Trust me. " Finally, she did as he told her. "There you go. You're doing great. " He said as he moved her hair out of her face. He comforted her until she stopped throwing up. "There. Is that better?" Gray asked as he sat the bucket back on the table. Claire nodded and laid her head on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you, Gray... I hate for you to have to do that." He smiled and said "Really, I don't mind. I know how much that bothers you and I wouldn't want you to have to go through it alone." She smiled at her nephew and stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To clean the bucket. I definitely don't want you to have to do that part." Gray laughed and said "I appreciate that more than you know. " When she returned, she laid back down, head on her nephew as she had done earlier. He continued rubbing her back until she fell asleep, and he soon followed.

~ please review ~


End file.
